


Sweetness

by Androfirestrike



Series: He might as well be Cupid [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androfirestrike/pseuds/Androfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah Hawke couldn't change for Sebastian no matter how much both of them wanted her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Short Sebastian x Fem!Hawke drabble inspired by my weakness for Sebastian and a gif set on tumblr.

Delilah Hawke was completely enamored by her fellow archer. He was beautiful. He was heavenly. He was like a gift from the Maker.

But even if he was a gift from the Maker, he couldn’t change her personality. He couldn’t change the fact that violence and aggression went hand in hand with how Delilah dealt with things. He couldn’t change who she was no matter what.

And that angered both of them.

Delilah wanted to change. She really did. She wanted to be nicer and more friendly. She wanted to believe in the Maker but she just couldn’t.

Sebastian could tell that Delilah was enamored with him too. It showed in the way she treated him for the most part. She was always looking out for him. She visited the chantry multiple times a week to “pray to the Maker and receive Elthina’s blessing” which was absolutely not true. He knew the only reason she came was to see him and strangely, he was okay with that.

She had been pestering him to become the prince of Starkhaven and to reclaim his land and the more and more she told him he should, the more he found himself wanting to and taking her as his queen.

Queen Hawke. It had a nice ring to it, Sebastian thought.

But so much was unsure. No one could tell what the future would hold for the mages and templars. No one could tell what the future would hold for either one of them.

Delilah was an advocate for the mages. She stood strong with Anders, who she considered her best friend and confidant. Sebastian had to be around Anders more than he wanted sometimes. She always seemed to bring along Fenris too, who she and Anders disagreed with strongly. Delilah always chastised them if they ever got into any fights, though, which made sure no fights happened hardly ever. After all, being chastised by Hawke was a scary thing indeed.

Sometimes he wondered why Delilah was so supportive of mage rights even though she wasn’t a mage? What did she have to gain?

And then he knew why. He knew that it came down to her sister. He knew that her unconditional love for her sister drove her to the protection of mages and that she fought with the idea of her sister having been taken away from her had Bethany not joined the Grey Wardens. Delilah loved her family too much. It was sweet, really. One of the few sweet aspects Delilah possessed.

Few sweet aspects? Oh, who was Sebastian kidding? Everything about Delilah seemed sweet. At least to him.

That sweet smile that she only let him see that showed how much she cared.

The sweet way she described seeing him in the chantry courtyard that fateful day and how she apparently instantly fell in love with him.

The sweet way she cares for her friends and family.

That sweet way she’ll give a sovereign to a needy child in darktown.

The sweet way her hips swayed as she walked and her breasts heaved as she fired an arrow…

Sebastian gulped at the thought. He was not supposed to have thoughts like this. He was a man of the cloth. But he was also a prince.

Wasn’t there a saying somewhere that princes and kings can do whatever they want?

Sebastian wondered what it was he truly wanted and then only two words came to his mind: Delilah Hawke.


End file.
